itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Virtual world
Definitions Virtual world(s) is/are Overview The history of virtual worlds can be traced back to the 1970s, when the term "virtual world" was already used by the scientific community and other experts; mainly in the context of virtual reality or computer games. In the 1970s, Multi-User Dungeons (MUDs) were created for users to interact with one another and the environment in a series of chat rooms. With the rising popularity of virtual worlds such as Linden Lab's Second Life and Blizzard's World of Warcraft, the term "virtual world" became more popular. Today most popular virtual worlds are graphically-based and appear in the form of virtual social worlds (VSW), massively multiplayer online game (MMO or MMOG) or Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games (MMORPG). There are six important features that appear in most virtual worlds: # shared space (multiple users) # a graphical user interface # immediacy (“interaction takes place in real time”) # interactivity (“the world allows users to alter, develop, build, or submit customized content”) # persistence ("the world's existence continues regardless of whether individual users are logged in)", and # socialization, or a sense of community. Virtual worlds blend three-dimensional or 3D-gaming environments with elements of online social networking, allowing users to interact in and shape their own online content.Paul R. Messinger, Eleni Stroulia & Kelly Lyons, "A Typology of Virtual Worlds: Historical Overview and Future Directions," J. of Virtual Worlds Res., Vol. 1, No. 1, at 3 (July 2008) (full-text). Through avatars, virtual world users socialize, network, play, and often conduct business in graphics-intensive landscapes using text or voice chat, sounds and gestures, and video. Because new virtual worlds are constantly being created, their exact number is hard to determine. Obtaining accurate demographic and virtual world usage statistics similarly can be difficult since commercial virtual worlds do not routinely publicize information on user traffic.European Network and Information Security Agency (ENISA), "Children on Virtual Worlds: What Parents Should Know" 11 (Sept. 2008) (full-text); Jeremiah Spence,"Demographics of Virtual Worlds," J. of Virtual Worlds Research, Vol. 1, No. 2, at 5 (Nov. 2008) (full-text). Some reports state that there may be as many as 200 youth-oriented live, planned, or beta virtual worlds,Virtual Worlds Management Report: "200+ Youth-Oriented Worlds Live or Developing, Virtual World News" (Jan. 26, 2009) (full-text). with these numbers expected to grow in the coming years.Mark Hefflinger, Report: "Virtual Worlds to Grow at 23% Through 2015," Digital Media Wire (June 16, 2009) (full-text). Users, especially tweens and teens, are embracing online virtual worlds in significant numbers.The number of registered accounts in the virtual worlds sector totaled approximately 579 million globally in the second quarter of 2009. This figure represents an increase of 38.6% from the previous quarter when global registered accounts totaled 417 million. Of these 579 million registered accounts, kZero estimates that nearly 60% are ages 10-15. Approximately 20% of users are ages 5-10, and 15% are ages 15-25. Users over age 25 constitute the minority at 5%. Virtual Worlds News, "Virtual Worlds Popularity Spikes" (July 15, 2009) (full-text). Popularity among children, especially among pre-teen users, is projected to increase.The number of youth participants in online virtual worlds is projected to grow to over 15 million by 2013, with the most significant growth among the pre-teen (ages 3-11) segment of users. See Virtual Worlds News, "Teen, Pre-teen Migration to Virtual Worlds On the Rise" (May 21, 2009) (full-text). References See also * Virtual Worlds and Kids: Mapping the Risks * Virtual Worlds, Real Money: Security and Privacy in Massively-Multiplayer Online Games and Social and Corporate Virtual Worlds Category:Videogame Category:Software